A Friend In Dudley
by Pricat
Summary: Dudley joins the group reluctantly but shy, but Piggy is wanting to help him fit in


**A/N**

 **I wanted to write this, after listening to Life's A Happy Song Fonale from The Muppets movie since I hear Dudley singing on the first verse about he can't wipe the smile off his face plus my guy friend told me, that Dudley was helping the oil baron until he had enough and helped save the theatre, by stopping Tex from ruining the broadcast of the telethon plus this is set after the movie.**

 **Plus Dudley is awesome and adorable in The Muppets show on ABC last year so hope people like.**

 **In this story, Dudley is feeling shy after joining the Muppets thinking they're mad at him, because he helped Tex but I think he had something on him lije knowing he is a dragon and using that to get him to do what he wanted.**

 **But Piggy realising he's good with fashion, she makes him her stylist so might help him break the ice with the others.**

* * *

It was a few days, after the Muppet Theatre had been saved from an pol baron but what Kermit and the others didn't know was that Dudley had helped save the day by stopping Tex from ruining the broadcast of the telethon plus he had a crush on a certain porcine diva plus Kermit had let the dragon male join the group, or was asking him to join the group.

Dudley was hanging out in the break room of the break room, drinking tea since he felt nervous aroubd them because he'd been forced to help Tex humming to himself.

"Dudley, you alright?" Piggy asked, entering the break room.

"I just feel shy, among the others, you know?" Dudley told her, eating a scone.

"Dudley, I know you were being forced to help Tex, but the others will warm up to you, as you're sweet and funny you know?" Piggy said to him

"I guess, but you know what Kermit's like." Dudley told her.n

Kermit was wondering what they were doing, guessing they were friendly which was good, since the dragon male was the new guy figuring out. His role if he did join the group.

"He is good, with fashion stuff, from what I remember, when we were little, but he's shy aroubd you all, because he thinks you're all mad at him because he was forced to help Tex but he helped save the theatre, so give him a chance, alright?" Piggy told him.

"We aren't mad at him, but maybe he could be your stylist." Kermit said making her grin, going over to talk to Dudley.

The dragon male was surprised that she wanted him to be her stylist, but he was good with fashion so nodded knowing an new life was beginning for him and just needed time to feel comfortable aroubd Kermit and the others yet, since he guessed Deadly's epic mischief that he'd pulled, then him being forced to help Tex made them wary of him, but at least Piggy trusted him.

"I hope Piggy knows, what she's doing, by letting him join us, you know?" Sam said.

"She does, plus Dudley was forced to help Tex,so we should give him a chance." Kermit replied.

* * *

Deadly was stunned, hearing his twin brother say he was Piggy's new stylist while in the Labyrinth since it was the world they'd grown up in, hoping that Piggy and the others never knew that he and Deadly were dragons, hoping his brother would not let Kermit push him aroubd like Tex had, which had really made the Phantom of the Muppets mad, that some human had did that.

"Yeah, they are probably mad at me, because I helped Tex or was forced to." Dudley said.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault as Tex was a doofus, you know?" Deadly said, drinking tea.

They were hanging out in the throne room, drinking tea and talking about things, making Dudley feel better feeling sleepy because he'd had a long day helping Piggy so was taking an nap making Deadly grin because it was cute like when they were little.

Plus after the mischief he'd caused at the Muppet Theatre, Deadly had used his magic to make Kermit and the others forget him, so Dudley could fit in better surprising Dudley, that his brother had done that for him.

"You're welcom, as you deserve friendship, plus you likePiggy." Deadly said.

He just hoped that zKermit and the others would befriend Dudley, because Tex had pushed him around so he hadn't been on his side really, leaving to the attic.


End file.
